Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Colossus
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Colossus is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a Colossus at will. The Colossus in question being the "Colossus of Rhodes". It was eaten by Finwind. Etymology * is Japanese for "human". Appearance The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Colossus while still a fruit heavily resembles a red bell pepper covered in green spots, which isn't as odd to the eye, making it very easy to mistake for a normal fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into a 100 foot tall, living, brass Helios, gaining an extreme boost in strength to match his size. In this form, His entire body takes on a solid brass hue; in addition to a full and hybrid transformation that are available to all Zoan Devil Fruit users, he can heat his body to extreme temperatures. This fruit has no apparent weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Finwind can use this fruit for both combat and creation. In full form, The user stands close to 100 feet tall, equivalent to the true size of the Colossus of Rhodes. This increased size, in turn, increases the users strength. It has been argued that the user's strength in this form could split an island in half. Unlike other Zoan users, he is able to take a hybrid human-beast form. However, Finwind can transform selective parts of his body into Colossus form without changing his whole appearance, as well as heat the parts in use. While this can be very beneficial, it negatively means that Finwind does not have a functional half-form like other Zoan and must constantly shift form willingly. Whilst in full form, the Colossus is not a flesh form, being entirely made of Brass, because of this the user takes on a form of regeneration, while not able to regrow body parts, the user can reform after being broken.The user's body being made of an element and immune to Non-Haki attacks is similar to the Phoenix Zoan, in that the user is made of a phase-able fire. Both are examples of Zoans that replicate an elemental form, similar to Logia fruit. Finwind does this by applying a great amount of heat to the broken area, melting the parts back together. It also seems that Finwind remains in control of body parts even after removed from the rest of the body. Finwind also takes full advantage of being able to heat his body by heating weapons he's using to burn enemies while attacking. Noteworthy combat uses of the heat also mean Finwind has an increased resistance to heat-based attacks as well as the ability to defend himself against cold-based attacks. Outside of combat, Finwind has used the heat generative abilities to help craft weaponry through smithing, as well as using his hard brass body as a hammer to forge. Attacks *'Solar Knuckle': The user forms their hand into brass and super heats it before punching, able to both injure and burn enemies. This Technique, as with most of Finwind's attacks are named 'Solar' based on Helios being the basis for his power. *'Solar Duster': The user heats his hand and whatever it's touching in an attempt to melt the object. *'Chariot': The user turns his hand and arm to brass and attacks with the speed and power of Shigan in a powerful punch, the resulting attack comparable to being hit by a speeding truck. This technique is named based on Helios' chariot. *'Breath of Helios': The user heats his throat before blowing out a large amount of heated air, the resulting breath is so hot it's able to melt stone, ignite wood and burn the skin. This can also be done, at a lesser heat, through the user's hands or weapons. Trivia *This fruit is very comparable to the , in that both fruits are based upon statues of gods, rather than the god themselves. References External Links *Colossus of Rhodes – Wikipedia article on the entity this fruit transforms the user into. *Helios – Wikipedia article on the entity that the "Colossus of Rhodes" is based upon. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits